Thoughts of a Doomed Man
by BK1
Summary: What was Kane thinking during that famous scene in Alien?


  
  
  
THOUGHTS OF A DOOMED MAN.  
  
PG 13   
  
What was Kane thinking during that famous scene in Alien?   
  
Alien and associated characters are property of Brandywine productions and Twentieth Century Fox.   
  
'Thank god they got that thing off my face.' Thomas Kane thought to himself. 'That was the most bizarre experience of his life. He thought when he took the assignment on the old battered towing vehicle Nostromo. It would just be another simple assignment given to him by the company. He and the rest of the crew had been awaken by the ship's computer: Mother to investigate an apparently extra terrestrial signal on an alien planet. When they landed he was the first person to volunteer to investigate the source of the signal. He, Dallas the Captain of the Nostromo, and Lambert; the ship's navigator walked to the source of the signal wearing environment suits. When they got there they couldn't believe what they saw an actual space craft. It was u-shaped, whether it was purposely constructed like that or it was caused by the apparent crash was unknown it had appeared to have been there for a very long time. Centuries perhaps, maybe even eons! It was exciting to say the least if not a little frightening. They all ventured inside the ship, the inside was bizarre to say the least unlike anything he had seen before. But what was even more strange was what they saw next. The body of one of the ship's crew members. It had been dead for a long time, it's fossils had bonded to it's chair. Once more there was a hole in it's chest, whether the hole was the cause of the creature's death, or it developed after the creature's death was unknown to Kane or anyone else for that matter. And after what happened to Kane no one was in a particular hurry to find out. After the discovery of the fossilized alien corpse Kane discovered a hole in the floor leading to another chamber. Inside the chamber was a seemingly endless group of egg like objects. Kane was lowered into the chamber via rope. He stumbled into the blue miss, he got up close to one of the eggs. The egg seemed to 'hatch' the top of the egg opened, and suddenly an crab like alien creature attacked Kane jumping on his face plate somehow eating fluid and attached itself to his face.   
  
Kane was brought back to the Nostromo, Ripley being the good little company employee like she is refused the party entry to the craft sighting the company's quarantine rules. But the Ash the ships medical/science officer ignored Ripley letting Ash into the ship. The crew was puzzled, they couldn't get the creature off him, at one point they tried cutting the creature off Kane, but the blood seem to burn through the floor and onto the lower decks of the ship. But eventually the creature released Kane and died. Now Kane and the rest of the ship were busy eating their supper before their return to the coldness of hyper-sleep. Kane was happy about that, the faster he got to hyper-sleep the faster he would be home, even though he would have to face the unavoidable possibility of spending a month in a company quarantine facility with the rest of the crew. Thanks to the incident with the alien, something Kane did want to think about. So Kane ate the food at a very fast rate, he didn't know why, he was just eating like a pig that had never ate before. Kane began to cough.  
  
'I feel terrible.' Kane thought. And coughed some more. He coughed and coughed. Until it lead to him screaming and convulsing. 'What's happening to me?' Kane thought 'It hurts so much.' The rest of the crew held him down on the table. Hoping to somehow try and stop the convulsions. Kane was in agony he never felt anything so painful until now. 'Oh god it hurts, oh god...' Kane thought the pain was the only thing that mattered to Kane the only thing that meant anything to him at that exact moment, nothing else mattered not his ship mates who were frantically trying to help him, not anything.  
  
'Please make the pain stop.' Kane pleaded. 'Please.'   
  
And the pain finally did end along with Kane. But with the end of the pain brought the birth of a new life. A terrible life, a life that would destroy the crew of the Nostromo. But with this new life meant the death of Thomas Kane executive officer of the Starship Nostromo.  
  
THE END.   



End file.
